The Back Massage
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: Scott is having a bad day. So Matt decides to make him feel better with a back massage! However, when a secret slips out, will it ruin their friendship? Yaoi. OC Characters


**The Back Massage**

The door swung open and a male walked in with a smile on his sweet face. Following him was a taller man, who was much darker and neutral. The little one took off his jacket he was wearing and loosened his black tie. He brushed his brown hair away from his eyes and fixed the spectacles sitting on his nose.

The other man sighed softly and shut the door and walked to the bottom bunk bed in the room. It was obvious they were sharing a room together.

"So Matt, what do you want me to do?" he asked in a husky voice. Matt had walked into the bathroom and was rummaging for something.

"Just relax and lie on your stomach! Oh, and take off your shirt Scott!" he called. Scott blinked in surprise but shrugged and undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground. His body was pale and slightly muscular. His long black hair fell on the sides of his face and down his neck and he removed his glasses and set them on the desk next to the bed. His eyes were dark and full of wisdom but a hint of hatred as well.

Doing as he was instructed, he lied down on his stomach and folded his arms underneath his head as a pillow. Matt emerged from the bathroom that was in the room and was holding a bottle of lotion with a smile on his face. He kneeled on the bed beside Scott's side and rolled up his cuffs with a slight blush on his face and that silly little smile that Scott couldn't help but love so much.

Squirting a dab of lotion onto his hand, Matt rubbed them together and placed them gently onto Scott's back, receiving a small shudder from the cold lotion. Matt giggled.

"Sorry Scott, I tried to warm it up…" he said sweetly in a soft voice. Scott closed his eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever…are you going to give me a massage?" he asked and Matt blinked and nodded and smiled.

"Right!! I'm working on it!" he said and got to work. He slowly began to massage gently on Scott's back, a soft groan of satisfaction escaping from Scott.

Scott had never felt more in heaven as Matt massaged and rubbed his back, occasionally stopping to put on more lotion. This was total happiness for Scott! He was getting a free massage; and an excellent one too for that matter. Not only that, but he was getting one from his little Uke! Nothing could ruin this moment…that is, until Matt stopped and Scott's eyelids flew open.

"What'd you stop for? I was enjoying that." He said and lifted his head up to look at Matt.

"S-Sorry Scott! But I'm finished! Unless, you want me to do your feet, or hands, or stomach!!" he suggested and Scott blinked.

"My...stomach?" he asked curiously and Matt nodded.

"Yes! I-I've heard that massaging the stomach can help to relax the body and release stress…I don't have to if you don't want me too…i-it was only a suggestion…" he murmured blushing. Scott blinked then smiled and scoffed.

"Well why not? Let's try it…" he said and just as he expected, Matt grinned happily, blushed and nodded and put more lotion on his hands.

Scott loved it when Matt smiled and God knows he'll do anything to put a smile on that goofy little face of his that Scott would die for.

Once Scott had flipped over and was now lying on his back, his arms behind his head once more, Matt situated himself then pressed his hands against Scott's stomach and started his magic touch once more.

Holy hell it was amazing. Scott felt in heaven once more and all his troubles and stressed seemed to just fly out the window as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Matt smiled and closed his eyes with a blush as he worked, not realizing how close his hands were coming up. Scott was too much in paradise to even realize Matt either.

With a small sweep of his thumbs, they moved right across Scott's nipples, making his body jump and a groan escape.

"AH!!" Matt screamed as he jerked his hands back and his whole face went red and he gulped. "I-I-I'm sorry!! I didn't mean!! I'm sorry Scott!!" he exclaimed.

Scott opened his eyes and leaned back on his elbows and stared at Matt, a slight blush running across his face. Once Matt finally calmed down, Scott smirked and closed an eye and spoke huskily.

"I didn't tell you to stop. You're not finished with my massage." Matt blinked a couple of times and gulped again and nodded, his face still red as a tomato. Scott lied back down, closing his eyes again and Matt started massaging and rubbing again, staying more focused.

Soon, they had both relaxed more and the pleasure came back. Scott sighed softly.

"I don't know why the hell you chose to become a teacher Matt…you should have been a massager…" he groaned out. Matt chuckled.

"No…I could never do that. I don't think I could touch other people's bodies…besides; you're the first person I've ever even massaged without a shirt on! That's no surprise of course since you're very special to me and I love you…!" he said blushing and smiling. Scott's body stiffened and he sat up and stared at Matt and blinked slowly. Matt gasped and removed his hands and placed them over his mouth and lowered his eyebrows sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Scott…I didn't mean to say that…I…I just…" Matt trailed off, regretting what he said with tears pricking his eyes. This was horrible. Scott didn't return his feelings, how could Matt be so stupid? Matt's heart was pounding in his chest and he was ready to burst into tears and race out of the room away from Scott and away from everyone. "I'm sorry Scott!! I should leave!!" Matt said tears falling down his face.

He was about to run out when Scott grabbed Matt's wrists and moved them away from his face and planted his lips onto Matt's gently but passionately. Matt blinked in confusion as another tear fell but sighed softly and kissed him back and shut his eyes.

After a moment of kissing, Scott removed his lips and stared at Matt, holding his hands in his.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything Matt…I love you too…you're so special to me and I never want to lose you…" Scott said blushing. Matt stared at him, his eyes shimmering and he smiled and threw his arms around Scott, closing his eyes and blushing. Scott gasped softly but smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt, holding him close…

"Matt…we should do these back massages more often."


End file.
